War of Albion
by dante the badger
Summary: 'This was it. The moment the Great Dragon had warned him about all those years ago...Now, Merlin, Arthur and Camelot were face to face with war...This was the war to determine the future of Albion. This was the war Arthur was predicted to die.'
1. Chapter 1

**why, hello there! this is gonna be my first long story on fanfiction, so please read and tell me what you think! :P**

**disclaimer: i dont own merlin, but i do own this story :D**

**xxxxxxxx**

This was it. The moment the Great Dragon had warned him about all those years ago. So much had changed for the better since then, and Merlin found it hard to accept that the warning would become true. But it did. Destiny always led the way. Now, Merlin, Arthur and Camelot were face to face with war. The war against all evil; Mordred, Morgana and any others that dare defy the King and his Court Sorcerer. This was the war to determine the future of Albion. This was the war Arthur was predicted to die.

Merlin thought back to when he first met Mordred. So small and innocent. He didn't believe the power he held at the time. He was blinded by the disguise of a cowering boy and took pity on him. He ignored the dragon and got Mordred away from harm. It was funny how now, when he was older and wiser, he realized how if he just followed the Dragons advice, none of this would be happening. Morgana would be dead as well as Mordred. They wouldn't be unable to join forces and raise an army of evil and hate. But they were alive. They had built an army. And Mordred had the power to kill Arthur, just as the prophecy predicted.

Merlin hung his head at his foolishness. He still hadn't told Arthur that the war was his fault. His weakness at a young age prevented him from dousing the fire early. Now it had spread and grown huge, hungry and deadly. He doubted Arthur would even let him take the blame even if he did tell him. Arthur told the Court that no one was to blame. All the events over the past years have led up to the war, there was no stopping it. It was destiny.

Merlin had grown to hate that word. Destiny was portrayed in a positive light to most, something that guided you and led you to happiness in the long journey of life. Merlin saw it as the opposite. It didn't guide; it forced. It doesn't care for your own will. It has its own agenda and if you didn't like it, tough. You had it and you better follow it. If you didn't, there would be consequences. Many times Merlin had sought the privacy of his own room, and allowed himself to break under the pressure of his destiny. He would cry a few tears, break a few pots and beg to no one in particular to leave him be; he didn't want this destiny. It was too much. Then he would pick himself up, dry his tears, fix the pots with a wave of his hand, and walk out the room like nothing had happened. He couldn't let anyone see his weakness. Firstly, it was embarrassing and he was sure he would get teased for it, and secondly, someone might use it against him.

"Merlin."

Merlin snapped out of his thoughts. Arthur was in his doorway, looking grave and serious. Even though Arthur knew of Merlin's magic and accepted it many years ago, only recently did his Court Sorcerer tell him that he was the last Dragonlord. Arthur remembered when the warlock told him, he didn't know how to react. He was angry that Merlin didn't tell him that dragons followed his will and were technically his kin. But then he remembered how Balinor died in his arms. Merlin had only just met his father and had him snatched away only a day later. It was cruel and unfair. He listened as Merlin told him that the Great Dragon, Kilgharrah, was like a mentor to Merlin, and how he was still alive and Merlin sent him away while Arthur was unconscious. Arthur wasn't surprised that Merlin had something to do with the dragons escape and defeat. He had grown used to Merlin being the secret to success whenever the situation looked grave over the years. At first, it wounded his pride a little bit. He wasn't as great as he thought he was, and would most likely be dead if Merlin wasn't constantly saving his backside. Yes, he would admit, that he had to go away and lick the wounds of his shattered ego after hearing Merlin's stories. But after he got over that, he was grateful. So much so, that he allowed Merlin to become Court Sorcerer as soon as he legalized magic in the kingdom of Camelot.

Merlin sighed. "Are you sure that you want to do this Arthur?" Merlin asked

"All I know is that we have a Dragonlord on our side, and I'd be damned if we didn't use him. Come on." Arthur responded with a grin playing on his lips.

"No, I know that!" Merlin rolled his eyes, "It's just…Are you sure you want to come? I know he won't hurt you or the knights, but I'm not sure if Kilgharrah will enjoy the audience."

"I don't care if he doesn't enjoy it!" Gwaine popped up behind Arthur, "I'm going to see our little Merlin call a Big Bad Dragon!" His grin was infectious, and even Merlin found that he was smiling, despite the situation.

"Ok, fine! But please, I beg you; don't call him a Big Bad Dragon. Dragons are proud creatures and are easily offended." He winced at the multiple memories of Kilgharrah scolding him for not respecting the dragon race.

"Come. I'm sure the knights are all eager to see you charm this dragon." Arthur grinned a silly lopsided smile. Merlin groaned. Maybe bringing the knights would be a bad idea.

xxxxxxxx

They reached the clearing that Merlin often used to call the dragon around midnight. The knights flanked Merlin and Arthur, watching out for any dangers that might interrupt their peculiar meeting. The general excitement that they had in Camelot had dissolved some, and in its place was apprehension and caution. What if what Merlin said was true? What would happen if their presence angered the dragon? Would Merlin be able to control it long enough? Then other question came to mind, like how did someone control a dragon? Merlin was not the burliest man about. He was lanky and pale. Quite a contrast to the dragon, which was large, powerful and, in all honesty, terrifying. As the knights walked cautiously through the clearing Merlin bounded into the centre, looking completely at ease. They wondered how many times Merlin had done this; snuck out at night and came to the clearing to seek guidance from the dragon. Merlin turned and smile to his friends. He was secretly excited at being given the chance to show off in front of them. It was a rare treat. Arthur and the knights stuck to the edge of the clearing, wondering how much space the dragon and Merlin will need. Arthur's eyes met Merlin's and he nodded once. Even though he was aware that the last time he met this dragon, he stabbed it with a lance. What if the dragon remembered? Would it hold a grudge? He was more terrified than any of the other knights in the clearing, but Camelot needed all the help it could get. As he said to Merlin earlier, he wouldn't let a Dragonlord go to waste.

Merlin gave the knights a toothy smile. He could see that they were nervous, but he knew that they didn't need to be. Kilgharrah wouldn't hurt them. He was actually looking forward to having his friends meet his kin. He wouldn't have to keep them separate anymore. Eager to get the meeting started, he turned his head to the sky, and searched his soul for the voice that he and the dragons shared. The voice suddenly forced its way upwards, through his throat and out of his mouth.

The knights were staring at Merlin in awe. The voice Merlin was using was not his own, as this one echoed through the air, shattering the silence of the night and boomed its way through the atmosphere. The language itself was powerful, demanding and matched the bellowing voice that Merlin had acquired from nowhere. The silence that followed Merlin's outburst was deafening and a shocking contrast. Merlin turned to see the knights still staring at him, slack jawed.

"What?" Merlin asked innocently, looking confused. He wasn't expecting to get this reaction until the dragon came.

"What the hell was that?" Arthur demanded, "What did you do?"

Merlin shrugged, "Kilgharrah and I share the voice of the dragon. When dragons hear it being used by a dragonlord, they must obey."

"Where did you learn the language?" Elyan asked. It seemed that Merlin spoke it fluently, like it was his mother tongue.

"I didn't," Merlin winked, "it was in me all along. It's part of me, like my magic."

There was a stunned beat of silence. "One never ceases to amaze me, Merlin." Arthur murmured.

Before anyone could reply, an earth shattering roar ripped through them, sending chills down their spines and making the hairs on the backs of their necks stand to attention.

Merlin smiled up at the sky. The silhouette of a giant, majestic beast was visible in the moons glow. Its wings opened to show its true mammoth size. It then surged forward to meet the group of stunned men in the clearing.

"He's here." Merlin stated, grinning all the while.

**xxxxxxxx**

**phew! well, that be the first chapter ;) I'll update as soon as I can**

**thanks for the read! pleeeaaasse review!**

**dante the badger xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! This took me so much longer than expected! After the first chapter, my inspriation just vanished and I left it so long! I will warn you now, since I'm going to college soon, I will have a hellova lot to do, so updates on this will be pretty infrequent :( I'm so sorry, but I promise you this; I will finish it...just slowly**

**Disclaimer: dont own Merlin, but my story :P  
**

**xxxxx  
**

Night was always a pleasure to the elderly dragon. He relished in the feeling of wind under his wings as he flew freely around the landscape, the darkness shrouding him from sight. Of course, it didn't really matter if he was spotted now days anyway. Merlin had informed him of his reveal and in doing that, informed the king of Kilgharrah living at large. If he were spotted by man, nought would be done against him.

The voice of the dragon tongue echoed though his mind. Kilgharrah smiled. The young warlock wishes to speak with him.

Unable to resist kin, he took off to the east, to his usual meeting spot with the warlock, though, there wasn't a smile on the beasts lips. No, it wont just be a family gathering. Not at a time like this.

War's muggy stench was not far off in the future. Kilgharrah sensed it and he was sure even man did too. He always knew the war would come. It was written in destiny's tapestry from the dawn of time, so really he was not too aghast, but took no pleasure in the knowledge of war. It was a pointless, bloody loss of life.

As he grew closer, he sensed that Merlin was not alone. No...there were others too.

Arthur and the knights.

Unable to stop the sly grin sliding onto his face, Kilgharrah swooped down to the clearing with a little more force than necessary, expanding his wings to their full length. He didn't want to intimidate them, no, not at all! ...Well, maybe just a little. He didn't want them trying anything that would hinder one of his rare meetings with the warlock. He would never admit it, but he enjoyed Merlin's company.

He them bellowed a loud roar, just for good measure.

As Kilgharrah landed, Merlin raised an eyebrow in amusement, but said nothing. He smiled in welcome to the beast.

"Its been far too long Merlin," Kilgharrah greeted. Merlin's smile grew wider. Kilgharrah looked over to the knights who seemed to be pressed together in a tight cluster. Maybe the roar was a bit much... "I see you are not alone."

Merlin tilted his head to the side, suddenly looking worried. "You don't mind do you? I wouldn't have brought them, but the matter at hand-"

"The matter at hand is not a pleasant one." Kilgharrah finished. "The times are grave, and this is not a family reunion. I understand Merlin. It's war."

The knights were stunned. The dragon was talking. Actually talking. And what more, it seemed more capable of holding up a civilised conversation than Gwaine! Speaking of the devil, Gwaine took a bold step forward, "You know of the war?"

The dragon chuckled. "Sir Gwaine, I most probably know more of the war than you do."

Slightly put out by the beast knowing his name, the knight frowned. Before he could say anything, Arthur interrupted. "What do you mean by that? You know more?"

"The War of Albion has been destined since the birth of time itself, as it was you becoming king, Merlin containing the gift of magic and your paths crossing. I know you blame yourself for the impending blood shed Arthur, but you must not fret. It was just meant to be."

No one was particularly surprised at the revelation of Arthur blaming himself. Ever since he became king, he took responsibility for nearly all faults in the kingdom. The rest he blamed on Merlin.

"We want to know if we can trust on you to support us." Merlin spoke out, making eye contact with the dragon.

"I have always supported you young war-"

"You know that's not what I meant," Merlin interrupted frowning slightly, "We want to know if you will fight with us."

There was an eerie pause in the clearing. The knights were half shocked at Merlin's slight lashing out at the dragon. It seemed like a death wish form where they were standing. Was Merlin trying to anger the beast?

The tense atmosphere was broken by a large, tried sigh. Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin, debating. "Merlin, you put me in a difficult position. Aithusa has changed loyalty..."

Merlin suspected that fact for sometime, as he never saw the white dragon around Kilgharrah, but to have his suspicions confirmed was like a punch in the stomach. Aithusa...the dragon he hatched, he named, the little blue eyed beast...betrayed him? Is that even allowed? For a dragon to turn on the dragonlord was unheard of.

Merlin was aware of the knight looking at his heartbroken expression curiously. He didn't want to tell them that he hatched the egg that they tried so hard to destroy. Not only did he create this war, he's supplying the opposing side with fire-power! He felt sick. He felt cursed. Tried as he might, he would always do wrong and put loved ones worse off than when they started. If they knew, they would hate him. He was a traitor.

That thought reminded him of the matter at hand. Aithusa.

"No...that can't be possible...right?" There was a horrible lump in his chest making it difficult to talk. Betrayal was always hard to swallow.

"Aithusa is a free dragon. She can do as she wishes. She fights for the side she wants to."

"A dragon against a dragonlord?" Leon asked, voicing all of the knights thoughts, "Surely she is forbidden to do so."

"I haven't seen or sensed her in a long time. Her reasons for doing so are unknown. But you see why I am reluctant to fight. She and I are the last of our kind. I don't want to face kin Merlin."

At this Merlin snapped.

"And you think _I_ do? You expect me to go up to the dragon I _named_ and kill it? I view that dragon as my own and now I don't just have to put up with her betrayal, I have to hurt her too? No. I refuse to raise a hand against her. Even if she tries to kill me. I will open my arms and welcome it!"

Merlin's outburst was followed by crippling silence. Even the night itself seemed too stunned to create the rustle of leaves or the sound of insects. Kilgharrah was deliberating. To kill kin was monstrous. But Merlin was also kin. A close friend. Almost like a student to him. Merlin surprised everyone by speaking again, this time softer, understanding.

"I'm not asking you to kill her. I will speak to her in dragon tongue when I see her, but if she doesn't listen, I just want you to hold her off, distract her, not kill her. Please."

Kilgharrah and Merlin locked eyes for a minute. The knights stood silently at the edge of the clearing. Their feet had been rooted to the spot. They did not want to interrupt the moment of silent communication between dragon and dragonlord. They had managed to put the pieces together form the exchange they had just heard. Merlin hatched the egg that they had tried to destroy all those years ago. He saw that dragon as his child. He had, after all, named her. They couldn't be angry with him. Instead, they felt pity. Merlin has been betrayed by kin. That is going to be a wound that will sting for a long time to come.

Kilgharrah sighed. "How many men do you have?" He directed the question at the king.

Arthur blinked. "About twenty-five thousand."

"And how many of them are sorcerers?"

this time Merlin answered, "I'd say five thousand."

Kilgharrah looked back at the warlock. "You trained them yourself?"

Merlin's lips twitched, "Yes."

Kilgharrah paused, "Then you may have a chance. I will be at your side young warlock, but I wont battle kin unless necessary."

The knights cheered and thanked the beast profoundly while Merlin just smiled.

"Oh this is wonderful!"

"Those moody, pale faced windbags wont know what hit 'em!"

"How can we lose now?"

The dragon's eyes trained on the king. He inwardly frowned and looked to Merlin.

"I wish to have a word in private young warlock."

Merlin looked to the others and nodded. "I'll meet you back at the castle." He smiled.

As the knights made their way out of the clearing, Arthur gave the beast a pointed look. He knew it was pointless and a little stupid, he knew the beast wasn't going to upset Merlin, but he did it anyway. He was curious to what they would discuss, but just decided that he would ambush Merlin when he got back. He would make him tell him. With a smirk, he left.

The dragon waited until his acute sense of hearing determined the knights were far away enough not to hear until he spoke.

"Arthur doesn't know." He stated simply.

Merlin knew what he meant. He grimaced and shook his head. "It wouldn't help right now. Besides, there is a chance he wont die. He can still kill Mordred...Right?" He looked at the dragon desperately.

Kilgharrah looked down at the man in front of him. Even thought he called him a young warlock, it wasn't the case. The years have aged him slightly. Still lanky, though maybe a little bit more muscular than his teenage years. His once smooth face now had dark stubble dusted along the lower half. Wrinkles were just beginning to develop from smiling and frowning. His hair was longer but still black as night. No, this was a man standing in front of him. Not a boy. He would tell him straight.

"There are two destiny's intertwined. Someone has to die in this war Merlin. Either Arthur or Mordred. The two people create two paths. Depending on the outcome of the battle, a path will be chosen. When it is chosen there is no turning back. Destiny will alter for the better or for the worse."

**xxxxx**

**since I have no army training or army knowledge, I'm not too sure how many men to have :S**

**please review! it gives me so much confidence :)**

**dante the badger**


	3. Chapter 3

**deary me... this chapter too long :L I'm quite pleased with this one though, I personally think its the best one so far. It explains the war a little more too so it'll fill you in :) enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i dont own merlin; but this is my plot**

**xxxxx**

Arthur looked to the horizon. He was stationed on the the top of the east wing wall casting his eye's over his kingdom. He had always done this, even when he was the prince: it was his thinking spot. He would come here for hours on end just to clear his head and reflect. Nowadays, he had a lot to reflect on.

He sighed. How did this mess even start?

He'd be lying if he said he knew why the war was initiated. It seemed to him that the opposing side just had a lust for blood. Magic was legalised; everyone was considered equal under his rule. Yet, Morgana and Mordred still seek revenge for Uther's crimes. Maybe that was the cause of the war; revenge. If so, it is a pitiful excuse.

Revenge was an ugly, futile business. Once it takes hold, it will devour you. It will be all you think, all you see and all you strive for. Several times was he engrossed in its stale waters, only to be pulled to shore by those whom he loved. He would be eternally grateful on their part.

That is why he felt guilty. Guilty because his dear step-sister was also lost in the dark waters, but he wasn't able to pull her back. She drowned in them.

So this is what it had come to? A loss of so much life just to satisfy a vendetta? It seemed ridiculous and senseless.

But was it?

He could only empathise with the poor souls of the persecuted. True, the majority of the enemy army was persecuted personally or had relatives killed by Uther's hand, so didn't they have the right to be vengeful? His father demolished homes, split families and broke lives. They tried to call out, cry for help, but it fell on deaf ears as they were forced to flee. They walked alone; afraid and lonely. A life meant for no one. They had every right for revenge.

But did they?

Merlin. Merlin was living proof that revenge was a fruitless endeavour. He lost just as much or even more than the wayward ones on the enemy lines. His friends, his love and his family; they all died in his arms. But he still stood tall...still smiled. Yes, when Arthur found of his losses, Merlin was emotional and cried on his shoulder, as he had never had the time to grieve lost loved ones. He bottled it up and gritted his teeth as he carried on. But, over time, he accepted.

Maybe...maybe Merlin can help the others too. He could dress their wounds emotionally and physically until they accepted the past was the past. Then there wouldn't be anymore loss. It would break the cycle and they would be able to start again.

No. No, that would never work. Mordred wouldn't let it. Arthur growled in frustration. His head was buzzing painfully with too many thoughts. He thought back to the meeting with Mordred. It happened over a year ago now. He had wanted to meet to discuss a method that will end the clash between the two sides. Arthur thought it was a positive thing. A meeting was a mature and peaceful way to voice views and settle things. Little did he know it was a meeting to declare war.

"_War?!"_

_The tense atmosphere in the clearing shattered and rained down shards of despair on the Camelot knights. Merlin scowled at Mordred with piercing blue eyes and clenched his fists so he didn't accidentally send a fireball to his face. Morgana was behind Mordred, smirking like a Cheshire cat while Mordred kept his face passive and nodded slightly. _

"_War." He agreed._

_Arthur felt faint, weak. This was not what he was expecting at all. _

"_What will war prove?" Merlin spoke. He was to the immediate right of Arthur, slightly in front of him in a protective gesture. "Enough blood has been spilt on both our behalf."_

"_You know that there will be no avoiding this war, Emrys. It was meant to be." Mordred trained his eyes on the warlock. "You would be foolish to try and stop it now."_

_Morgana's eyes seemed to widen. Emrys? Merlin was Emrys? No. That couldn't be correct, Merlin was nothing! Of course, it was a shock to find he magic, but there is no possible way **he** could be the most powerful sorcerer to grace the planet! ...Could he?_

_Oblivious to Morgana's revelation, Mordred continued. "We shall always be in disagreement. It will drag out through the century's unless we resolve it once and for all. War is our only answer."_

_Merlin could think of at least four different answers, bit would be pointless to even try. It was true; this battle must happen. Destiny has written it. _

"_I wish to fight Camelot at full strength. It is no victory if the opposing side is weak. So, we will give you time to prepare and raise an army."_

"_Gee, how thoughtful of you." Gwaine sneered. He hated how Mordred seemed to be in control of the situation. It was only Leon's hand on his elbow stopping him from drawing his sword and charging at him. _

_Mordred ignored Gwaine and carried on as if there was no interruption. "Two years tonight. Two years and we will meet in the south fields of Camelot. There we shall see who the victor is."_

_With that, the turned, his cloak billowing behind him rising up to shroud him in darkness. The darkness then faded to reveal Mordred and Morgana had vanished._

Six months. They had six months until they had to face Mordred and his army. At first they had tried to contact Mordred to discuss the terms again. Merlin stopped them. _"There's no point. He's right; the war was going to happen sooner or later. We just have to accept it."_

His words rung out in Arthur's head. Accept it. He could never accept it. It was too painful to do so. But Merlin seemed to do so easily. He rode out in the morning and started recruiting sorcerers and men alike. The word of his magic had reached far and wide throughout Albion. Many relished in the chance to fight alongside Merlin: The Powerful Warlock. Others were so petrified of him, that they couldn't say no. Soon men started to descend on Camelot to be trained. He and the knights took the liberty to train them in hand to hand and long distance assault's. But Merlin took on the magic users.

Arthur chuckled at the memory. Merlin's first time teaching a group. They taught them in groups of about thirty at a time. The knights, Guinevere and himself went to him before the first session to wish him luck. They found him pale, sweating and looking like he was about to collapse. Funny how the most powerful magic user of all time was scared of a group of students.

To be fair to Merlin, they were atrociously rowdy and unruly. They thought just because they were magic users they were superior and didn't need teaching.

_Arthur and the knights leant on the outside of the training fence. _

"_Five gold says he blows it," Percival says not taking his eyes off Merlin and the group._

"_Five gold says he doesn't." Gwaine countered. _

"_Where's your faith, Percival?" Elyan asked, glaring at the larger knight, "You think Merlin will fail? What kind of friend are you?"_

_Percival shrugged, still looking at the group, "I cherish Merlin's friendship, but you saw him before he went out there! He looked like a sick old woman! And anyway, the first session is always the hardest to teach. I blew my first one. You did too, remember Elyan?" He turned to the smaller knight with a smirk. _

_Elyan scowled. "That wasn't my fault! The crossbow was jammed and I slipped! I didn't mean to shoot that guys-"_

"_Shut up, guys," Arthur interrupted, "Merlin's about to start."_

_Merlin stepped forward and looked to the group. They were currently sewn around the place chatting, laughing and casting small spells in their hands to show off. Some of them were laying on the grass, playing cards. There was one lone man standing to attention, and that was Gilli, smiling sheepishly at the dragonlord. _

"_Um...Hello?...C-Can we gather round?...H-Hello?" Merlin tried to grab the attention of the surrounding sorcerers. But to no avail. They continued to chatter amongst themselves. "Hey! Come on! We-We need to start now! Hello?"_

"_OI!" Gilli surprised everyone by bellowing at the group. They all turned to face the warlock, who the pointed to Merlin, "It's time to start."_

"_I like that kid." Gwaine muttered in amusement. The other knights nodded in agreement._

"_Right, well...thank you." Merlin stuttered. His initial 'jitters', as Gwen called them reignited at full force. He felt himself start sweating. "N-Now, if we would like to-"_

"_Are you that guy, Melvin?"_

"_...It's Merlin. And yes I am. Now if we could just-"_

"_Wait, so **you're **the best sorcerer?"_

"_...Um, yes?"_

_Merlin was confused. This never happened when the knights taught. Why were the students looking at him doubtfully? One started laughing._

"_No way! You can't be Emrys! Look at you!"_

_Merlin looked down at himself? Did he forget his trousers or something?_

"_Oh, I can't watch this..." Leon covered his eyes with his hands._

"_Get your coin purse ready, Gwaine." Percival said, not really looking happy with the fact he was about the win a bet._

"_C'mon Merlin..." Arthur was desperately trying to hold himself back and not punch that idiot of a sorcerer for insulting his friend._

"_Please! If you're gonna teach us, we have no hope in hell! A weedy thing like you couldn't win a fight against a four year old girl!"_

_Merlin inwardly grimaced. How did he know about that? _

_By this point, the group were laughing and adding there own jeers directed at the lone warlock. Merlin didn't know what to do. He wanted the floor to swallow him up, he was so embarrassed. He hadn't been teased like this since he was a boy in Ealdor. What made it worse was that he had just spotted the knights on the other side of the fence. They were grimacing and shaking their heads in pity. Merlin was mortified. Suddenly, a lone insult flew at him._

_It was the same man who started the jesting. It was a relatively simple insult. But it wasn't directed at him. It was directed at his mother. And what she did at night. And how she was bad at it._

_Merlin's head snapped up. His eyes dark, face stony._

_The knights, also having heard the comment, froze. _

"_Oh, crap."_

_Merlin's hands were suddenly ablaze with fire as angry as his eyes._

"_You." He lifted his chin to the warlock. "Duel with me."_

_Suddenly, the students were silent and parted off the the sides, giving room. The warlock facing Merlin looked a bit apprehensive. Your opinion of a sorcerers power changes when their hands were engulfed with a fiery blaze._

_He raised his hands and tired to send a little ball of electricity in Merlin's direction; hoping to catch him off guard. _

_Merlin's fiery hand caught the ball and crushed it in his palm. He still had his eyes locked on his opponent and he threw a fire ball twice the size of his electric attack. Half way to the target the ball exploded into the form of a dragon. The burning beast spread its winds and roared at Merlin's opponent with such force it sent him flying back ten yards, and crashing him on the floor with a **thump!**_

_The dragon then twisted upwards and burned into ashes that fell to the floor. _

_The duel lasted about ten seconds. _

_The wide eyes of the students turned slowly to Merlin, who was still glaring the the figure slowly getting to his feet. He was not seriously injured. He made sure the flame of the beast didn't touch him. He turned his eyes, still glowering, to the audience. _

"_Line up!" He barked._

_They did so immediately._

"_Pay up, Percival." The grinning Gwaine held out his hand. Five gold pieces were dropped into it, but Percival couldn't help but smile._

After that, Merlin turned out to be a brilliant teacher. He was firm, but fair and rewarded students when necessary. He taught them all he could within the time scale that he was given, and worked himself to death on several occasions. That's why Arthur often checked up on his old friend, and made sure he got some sleep and food when he needed it.

Watching Merlin now days always unsettled Arthur. He couldn't shake the feeling that the warlock was hiding something from him. He would catch Merlin looking at him across the room with a desperate look on his face. When he confronted him about it, Merlin sidestepped the question and distracted him with the usual friendly banter they usually exchanged.

Merlin knew something. But for once, Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

**xxxxx**

**ta-daa! :) what did you think? i felt the need to explain the situation more, hence the meeting with Mordred, but i think the Merlin training scene add a bit of comic relief as well as showing how Merlin has matured :') **

**please review! they really do help me write :P constructive criticism welcome**

**dante the badger**


End file.
